<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysteries by Fandom_Central_Director</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604567">Mysteries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director'>Fandom_Central_Director</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures and Misadventures of The BuzzFeed Unsolved Crime/Supernatural Cinematic Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Criminal Ricky Goldsworth, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Dirty Jokes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder, Police, Ricky Goldsworth Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C. C. Tinsley is a private detective who the police often hire him to help with cases due to his cold, but mature and smart character. He's able to solve cases quickly, but with what has been happening recently, they've been getting harder and harder, and a man decides to help him, and Tinsley is naturally confused and suspicious about this man</p><p>Fall down the rabbit hole of cases, romance, and mysteries as Tinsley tries to find out who he is along with Miss Sara Rubin and see if he can also find out who he works for and who this Francesca Norris is. Also, why is he getting flustered around him and why does he seem mysterious, yet attractive... even though Tinsley has never seen him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Goldsworth &amp; C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth &amp; Francesca Norris, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Sara Rubin &amp; C. C. Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures and Misadventures of The BuzzFeed Unsolved Crime/Supernatural Cinematic Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Detective C. C. Tinsley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective C. C. Tinsley walked down the rainy street of San Francisco. He groaned at his soaked hat, and he pulled it down more and lifted the flaps on his trenchcoat. He continued his walk, but someone hit him as they ran past him. He glared at the man and continued down the long sidewalk. When he finally reached the hotel, he sighed in slight happiness on the fact that he finally made it back. He checked back in, and said hi to the woman at the desk, Ms. Sara Rubin. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Tinsley.”</p><p>“Hi, Ms. Rubin.”</p><p>She smiled at him, before standing up, “You’re soaked! Do you need more towels?”</p><p>C. C. looked at his trenchcoat, and settled on saying, “Yes, ma’am, that would help me.”</p><p>“No problem, Mr. Tinsley, they’ll be right up.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>C. C. walked up the stairs to his hotel room. He placed his hat and trenchcoat on the coat rack. He flopped down on the bed as he waited for the towels to come out. He heard a knock at the door and assumed they were the towels. When he sat up to answer the door, a letter slid underneath the door. He made a face of confusion and stood up to grab the letter. Written on the envelope was:</p><p>
  <em> “To Detective C. C. Tinsley” </em>
</p><p>He looked around. No one else should have known he was there other than the lady up front and two of the police officers. He grabbed his key and cut open the letter when another knock came at the door. He answered it and happily grabbed the towels, quietly thanking the maid. He set the towels down and began to run his shower. As he waited for the water, he opened the envelope. It had a map and a letter that read:</p><p>
  <em> “Dear Detective C. C. Tinsley, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have been noticing your nosy nature in this murder case, and I would like to provide aid to you. Now, you may be wondering who the hell I am. To answer your question, I am an ally you should be wary of. A friend you should not trust. A con man who wants to help.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, you may be wondering why I care. I care because I like detectives. You, I believe, are a detective. Therefore, I like you. Now, I wish for you to meet me at the destination on the map. I have useful information for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You, of course, do not have to join me. But if you don’t, I know that you will not be able to solve this murder. I guarantee it. Plus, meeting me before 10 pm tomorrow would be best. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Possible Ally, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An Interested Party” </em>
</p><p>C. C. stared at the letter. He eventually took his shower, and as he stood within the chamber, he thought of the letter. When he exited the shower, he pulled on a tank top and some baggy pants. He flopped down on his bed. When he woke up, he buttoned up a white shirt. He put on a pair of blue jeans and he pulled on his dried trench coat. He walked downstairs, said his greetings to Ms. Rubin, and left to the precinct. After a few hours arguing with the other detectives and getting <em> some </em>work done, he retreated back to the hotel.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Rubin.”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Tinsley.”</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, and leaned on the desk she sat behind.</p><p>“I have a question, ma’am.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“...Have you ever received any odd or vague letters?”</p><p>“Don’t believe so why?”</p><p>“No reason.”</p><p>He walked up to his room and sighed as his back hit the door. He stood there for about a minute before he stood fully, pulling off his trenchcoat, and he looked back at the map. At about 9 pm, he left his room pulling on his trenchcoat, walked down to the lobby, said his goodbyes, and began his trek to the destination the letter provided. When he arrived, he looked around. He was on the roof of an office building. He noted the building was taller than his hotel, as he didn’t trust this man. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Tinsely!”</p><p>He turned around to see a man shadowed.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“That would spoil the surprise! Who I am, is not needed, but who <em> you </em> are! That is <em> indeed </em>needed.”</p><p>C. C. didn’t trust a person who wouldn’t show their faces. </p><p>“What do you want with me?”</p><p>“I like cops. Detectives, especially. They’re so smart. You’re smarter than most.”</p><p>“Show me your face.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>C. C. groaned. The shadowed man laughed evilly and it unnerved C. C. </p><p>“Detective Tinsley, you know this crime is not a suicide. And I know you know this fact.”</p><p>“But that’s the only logical explanation.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll send a friend of mine to your hotel room.”</p><p>“But you don’t know where I live-”</p><p>“I know everything I need to know about you, Detective Tinsley, how else would I be able to send you the letter?”</p><p>C. C. thought about this for a while, before resigning his position and settled on sighed again. He stood up straight and watched as the man walked to the edge of a building.</p><p>“I shall see you soon after you solve this crime, Detective Tinsley.”</p><p>The man then jumped from the roof, and C. C. ran to the side to see that he had mysteriously disappeared. He groaned and swore when he retreated back to his hotel room. When he entered the lobby, Ms. Rubin looked up.</p><p>“Uh, Mr. Tinsley?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“There is a woman waiting outside your door, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>C. C. was mildly creeped out. When he got up to his room, he saw a woman standing outside. She was holding a cigarette, and she smiled at him when she noticed he was there.</p><p>“Detective C. C. Tinsley. Hello.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me your name?”</p><p>“Francesca Norris. Here.”</p><p>She handed him an envelope. When he took it, she left, and he gave her a face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Case Closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>C. C. Tinsley finally solved the case, finding out the wife and kids had killed her husband. It was a sad and gruesome murder, but that’s the way it goes. When he returned to his hotel room, he </span>
  <span>saw another letter on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did he even get in my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the letter. It read:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Detective C. C. Tinsley,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is I, your interested party.  I wish for you to meet me in the last place where we met. I know it seems weird, but I have a connection to the building. For you see, many murders and deaths have occurred here. The reason why I’m drawn to it is that ghosts and apparitions may reside here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While I understand that you do not believe in such creations, I respect your opinion and I hope you respect mine. It is something that I have believed ever since I was a younger con-man, tricking young boys into giving me their money. They were so naive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, another question you may have is how I got this letter on your bed in your room, even though the door is locked. Better check your window for ladies who are flexible and strong, sir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you see me again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Ally,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An Interested Party”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>C. C. stared at the letter. He walked over to his window and locked it, looking outside suspiciously. He pulled on his hat and exited his room and the hotel. He made it to the roof of the office building, sitting at the edge, cigarette in his mouth. </p><p>
  <span>“Those might kill ya’.”</span>
</p><p>C. C. sharply turned around to see the man who flooded his nightmares.</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, why’d you call me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always call you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help. Vague words. Being the creepiest bastard on the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the mouth on you. Too many bad words make you less likable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny.” C. C. huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>take my word for it. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>not trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please tell me your name? Or anything that relates to your name? Or you face? If you show me your face, I can’t put a name to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I show you my face, I’d be killed before being arrest by the department you ‘work’ for.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people I associate with have people who follow me, but I outsmart them. They don’t know I talk to the police, but the second you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about me to the police, I’m a goner.”</span>
</p><p>C. C. let the words sink into him. The shadowed man chuckled deeply.</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you don’t want me to die. I’m touched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this cause, you help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still touched. Now, a person has been murdered in this building again, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to solve it. I trust you’ll get far, but not know the full picture without my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So humble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed and clutched his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Miss Norris should have details so I can get a headstart on the cops.” The man began to approach him, but he stopped himself, “I would love to give you a pat on the shoulder, but that’ll compromise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. You gonna jump off the roof again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Miss Norris wishes for me to stop doing that, so maybe not.” The man pulled his tool from his belt and shot it at the next building. “But she doesn’t control me. Bye, Mr. Tinsley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung off the building and C. C. glared at where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to his hotel and passed Sara without saying anything. When he got to his room, he saw Francesca and she handed him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Detective Tinsley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Norris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded as she walked away and he opened the envelope. He jumped slightly at the very graphic bloody pictures. He shook his head and groaned to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he have these? Does he get off on them?"</span>
</p><p>C. C. began imagining the man and what he looked like. He then began imagining something else about the man, and he shook his head.</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tinsley. He’s just a person who helps you. Nothing else.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ricky Goldsworth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ricky teases C. C. and makes Francesca mad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Goldsworth, what did I say about jumping off the building when you’re done talking to Detective Tinsley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t fucking listen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca glared at him, and he rolled his eyes. He walked to his desk and began writing another letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if I trust him now. I mean, he doesn’t want me to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you really only trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you’d turn on me in a heartbeat, Miss Norris. I’m gonna tease him a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that he knows that I’m an interesting character who’s starting to warm up to him.”</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>That night, Ricky waited on the roof, petting his gun. He heard footsteps and saw C. C. He smiled widely, and held out his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tinsley-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R. G? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why can’t I go </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>initials?”</span>
</p><p>C. C. glared at him, and Ricky smiled. He adjusted his tie and stepped forward, making sure to stay in the shadow.</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you know about this recent murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man was killed with about 10 stab wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tinsley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C. C. sighed, “13 stab wounds. And a knife was found on the workers desk with no DNA on it. Not to mention the note that was left in his pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The end of life is death, and the end of him was not death, but it fully came to a stop with death.’ What does that even mean, R. G?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, already referring to me by my initials!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only cause I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. Anyway, the person hated the man, and they ended him, but now they have fully ended him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I can tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then you wouldn’t use your brain. Your amazing, smart, huge brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C. C. was unnerved by Ricky’s words and the other shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. You need to solve the crime on your own. I’m just here for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C. C. rolled his eyes, and Ricky walked to the edge. He contemplated jumping off, and he decided to slide down the ladder that was there.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>“Goldsworth, did you jump off the building again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I slid down a ladder and landed in a dumpster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca glared at Ricky at him, and he shrugged at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you that I don’t fucking listen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re still an idiot, and nothing with change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca threw her hands up and stomped away from Ricky. He sat up and glared at her, staring at her feet and her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you’re gonna screw those up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! I can’t believe you hurt yourself just so this detective doesn’t know who you are! Just fucking tell him, Goldsworth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! If I tell him, it’ll ruin everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read your book, it sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not!” He stared at her, “How dare you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 34-part plan to get Detective Tinsley to fall for you, of course it sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Norris… fuck, I need to write another letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca scoffed, “Do you get off on writing him letters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Norris, leave. I wish to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mumbled something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed the door of his room when she left and he stared at the parchment paper. Ideas of what he should write flowed through his brain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Obsessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ricky is a bit obsessive over C. C. and an interesting comes to the surface of their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricky was hanging on the ledge of C. C.’s hotel and stared at the detective, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Tinsley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as he paced his room, trying to solve something in his mind. Ricky was trying to be as still as possible, but he slipped and caught the eye of the man, who stomped over to him. He angrily lifted his window and leaned over, glaring at Ricky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C. C. roughly pulled him up and brought Ricky into the room. He slammed him against a wall and glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh, you are not getting away with this. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I admire the detective that I’m helping-Ack!”</span>
</p><p>C. C. lited him up and his face became angrier. Ricky was surprised for a second, but he composed himself, showing his usually cocky and confident nature.</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to check up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>admire </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky couldn’t help but slightly blush at what he was doing and saying as his mind wandered. They heard several knocks at the door, and C. C. quickly released Ricky when he heard the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tinsley, this woman needed to see you and she pushed past the security, and insisted on needing to see you. Do you-” Sara trailed off when she saw Ricky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Miss Rubin. Who-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca pushed past Sara and C. C. and grabbed Ricky by his ear. He hissed at her action and tried to object as she pulled him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By Miss Rubin! Mr. Tinsley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they left, Sara was palled with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say or ask-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nothing to me. A nuance. An obstacle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really? Then why was he here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he is obsessed with me. R. G…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obsessive much, Ricky? What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca downed the rest of her shot and glared at Ricky who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what the problem is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows what you fucking looks like now! Didn’t think of that did you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky stared at the wall as he thought of what Francesca said. C. C. now does know what he looks like. But, he can trust him, right? I mean, no one knows about him… well, except for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the lobby woman! She knows what you look like, and who’s to say Detective Tinsley won’t tell her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll invite her next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will next time be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beep right when she said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky grabbed a piece of paper and picked up his fountain pen and began writing his usual letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Detective C. C. Tinsley,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is I, R. G, I wish to meet you somewhere else. It is in the alley on the left of the usual building. I have my personal reasons on why the change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also, I must apologize for my… odd nature earlier today. I am sorry, for watching you in the window. And as for Francesca, you should thank her because I am not sure of what I was going to do pretty soon if she didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ignoring that, I would like you to bring Miss Rubin. She seems nice, and I would like to meet her, and see how she is. And I need to make sure that she does not blab to the police.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you ask me where I knew where you were, you should already know the answer. I know things that you don’t know about me. It’s odd on how many questions you ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R, G.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>C. C. stared at the letter before looking up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s actually apologizing? Huh, maybe I should see what he wants. Someone must have gotten murdered again. Should I bring Miss Rubin with me? Maybe. Hm, And what was he talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>C. C. picked up his hat and walked out of his room, having to meet Ricky soon and he looked at Sara who was filling out some papers and going through files.</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Miss Rubin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, a friend wishes to meet with you. Do you want to meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure! I wanna see who’s in your life, Mr. Tinsley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the hotel after getting someone to replace Sara. They walked to the alley and saw the man standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those might kill ya’.” C. C. mimicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky choked on the cigarette that was in his mouth. He stepped on it, putting it out, and smiled brightly at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, Miss Rubin. It’s nice to formally meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara slightly smiled, and the smile was wiped clean off. The man had pulled out a gun and cocked it, causing C. C. to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your gun down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. This is only for a threat.” He turned to her, “Miss Rubin, I’m gonna have to ask you not to tell anyone about my existence. If you do, well, then I’d have to kill you and the people you tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his gun back and he held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Just a little threat. Now, there’s been another murder, and this is interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stepped out of the shadow, and smiled at them. Sara backed up, and he turned to C. C.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some one was shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the bullet went through several different windows.”</span>
</p><p>C. C. stared at him. Ricky shrugged and handed him an envelope.</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Norris is mad at me. I have to give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t just wanna watch me, and when I find you, you tell me that you needed to ‘give me something’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky looked mad, upset, and something else that C. C. couldn’t tell. Ricky left, disappearing into the shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my… ally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the hotel, while C. C. was opening the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a piece of paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked at the paper, he recognized the handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. It tells me everything. You’ve been nice Miss Rubin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at the hotel, and C. C. retreated to his room, avoiding any other questions she may have. He set his hat on his bed and leaned against his door. He ran his hand through his brown locks and stared at the incriminating letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was my Boss. His name is Dr. Fear. You must find him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dr. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C. C. finds out about Dr. Fear and what he can do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricky tugged Fransesca into his room, and she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! C. C. is coming over and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wanna set a good impression on him so he can marry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Listen, Fear killed a man, and Tinsley knows!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca stared at him, before punching him in the face. He stumbled back as she lit a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! The fuck, Francesca?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky glared at her and she shrugged. There was a knocked at the door, and tugged C. C. accidentally knocking himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need a room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Now, C. C.-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is Dr. Fear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man I work for. You need to arrest and get him on death row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s bad! He’s weird! He’s… he’s not normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his feet. C. C. saw something that he’s never seen in seen before. Fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re afraid of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who’s ever met him would be afraid of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky looked away and began pacing his room. Francesca patted his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ricky, calm down. I’m gonna make some phone calls and you stay here with Detective Tinsley. I need you to stay safe and calm. Kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah… okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francesca left, grabbing her purse, and Ricky turned to C. C., gripping his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, R. G-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Ricky.”</span>
</p><p>C. C. stared at him. </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Ricky Goldsworth, That’s what R. G. stands for.”</span>
</p><p>C. C. stared at the much smaller man in his arms. He lifted him up and placed a kiss on his mouth. Ricky was surprised at first but kissed him back. C. C. pulled away and stared at Ricky’s dazed face.</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y… Yeah. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I was asking cause you did fall into my arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be selfish to say that I just wanted to be closer to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again, and C. C. held his chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5’8.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky frowned, and leaned against the wall, glaring at C. C. Francesca opened the door, and stared at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss something here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Okay, so, Fear should be getting arrested pretty soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky fell against the wall. Francesca ran to him. She grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Ricky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel so hot…”</span>
</p><p>C. C. looked around the room and grabbed a bottle. He took two pills from the bottle and handed them to Ricky. Ricky looked at the capsules.</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky took the pills and C. C. gave him a cup of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky ran his hand through his hair. C. C. walked back and sat on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so fear is gonna arrested, we make sure he dies, and we’re free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, we’re gonna die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky sid down the wall and looked at his friends. </span>
</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Cause Fear is... Fear has connections with everyone! Police, mafia, hospitals, media! He can fake records, get us thrown in jail, killed, and no one would ever hear about it. Not even my mom..."</p><p>Ricky sniffled at this thought and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and Fransesca patted his back.</p><p>"We won't let that happen."</p><p>C. C. leaned off the table and helped Ricky up. Francesca sighed and side-leaned on the door. She stood up and stared at the door. She ran over to the two and tugged on C. C.’s coat, and brought them over to the window, before sliding down a drain. </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C. C. and Ricky followed and when Ricky landed on the ground, the room exploded. Francesca sighed in relief while C. C. was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear found out. We’re dead.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the end of the journey for our heroes. But when one story ends, another begins...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rushed back to the hotel, but with some complications. First, there were people stopping them. Serval large men grabbed them and tried to take them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah, watch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky grabbed his gun, and hit two of them, and then shot one. C. C. followed while Fransesca used her cigarette to stab them in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky ran ahead of them, but they were close behind him. They were then confronted with bullets. C. C. brought them to be protected, and they ran through the alleys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One got me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to be surprised, go go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran across the rooftops, posing another threat. There were bombs covering the top of the buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we set those off, the building gets blown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky breathed in and led them carefully around the bombs. They got to the end, but the bombs still went off, propelling them forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon we need to-”</span>
</p><p>C. C. turned to Ricky who had tears in his eyes.</p><p>
  <span>“Ricky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked them back and continued running. They ran all the way back to the hotel dragging Ms. Rubin up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we have a huge problem. Dr. fear knows about us, and he’s totally gonna kill us.” Francesa shouted as she paced the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He blew up the building… he blew it up… he did it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ricky, what has you so worked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gre up there! That was an orphanage I was admitted to before I got adopted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at C. C. and there were tears again in his eyes. He wiped them away went over to Francesca, pacing with her. C. C. grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and gave them the pills. Ricky stared at the pill. He looked back up at C. C.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ricky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soothing. Just to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took them, and calmed down… too much. They then began stumbling around and they fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit...” Ricky mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ms. Rubin turned to him, “What… what… what do you… what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear… he drugged… he tampered with the pills. Amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all fell down and didn’t wake up the next five hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… Fear… Fear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Ricky… Tinsley is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky turned his head and saw C. C. was strapped down, and asleep on the table. He struggled and turned to his other side and saw that Francesca was awake, but not struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fran…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he’ll hurt you. I save your life, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Fran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too… stay safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time ever since they met, Ricky saw Francesca smile at him. He smiled back as he and C. C. were wheeled out of the room. They were brought to a wall, and C. C. finally woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… why a wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say there’s a portal. I’m here to test that theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed them in the wall and watched as they sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Have fun, roaches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re the worst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gunshot and the man in the alley was covered in blood. This was Legs’ big chance at finally talking to him and meeting the bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned back and stared his cold grey eyes into Legs’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna talk to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man held his gun up and cocked it, aiming almost perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>